


Don’t Get Caught Up In My Triple Life

by Lili_Noir



Category: Gotham - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-07-21 03:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili_Noir/pseuds/Lili_Noir
Summary: Adrien is hiding something and Marinette is determined to find out what.





	1. Firestone Pendants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette knows that something is up with Adrien and she receives a message from the blond model. But the message wasn’t meant for her. Maybe it’ll help answer her question of what was going on with Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This is my first crossover fic and my first published Miraculous Ladybug fanfic. I have another one I’m writing that’s MariChat and Adrienette. Hope you like and please leave kudos and comments below and I’m writing the next chapter so it should be published fairly soon hopefully.

He was hiding something. Marinette was sure of it. 

All she asked was if she could get the photos from his phone from the day she spent with him, Nino and Alya at the park. Granted she had stuttered, a lot. But that didn’t warrant this kind of treatment.

“Hey Adrien! I’ve been meaning to talk to you. Do you mind if you send me the photos from Tuesday?” 

Adrien looked up from his physics textbook to look at the bluenette in front of him.

“Sure Marinette. I’m a little busy now but I’ll send them when I get home.”

“It’s just I’m on my way to get photos printed so if I could have them now then that would be great. If you’re busy I could send them for you.”

It was a simple request really, but his response was the most unexpected she’d ever seen.

He looked like he’d been electrocuted as he grabbed his phone from her hands with a wild look in her eyes. 

“NO! I-I mean I don’t like people going through my phone! I’m sorry Marinette.” He apologised as he realised he startled her and clasped his hand around his necklace. 

It was a simple pendant on a black leather strap. The pendant was a swirly, silver sphere with a light blue stone in the middle of it.

“Are you o-ok Adrien?” Marinette was visibly concerned. 

“Yeah I’m fine. I’ll send you the photos now.” 

***

Marinette was sitting in her bedroom designing a new blouse nearly a week later, when the notification came through.

“Adrien? Why is Adrien sending me a video Tikki?” This last part was directed at her red and black spotted friend hovering beside her. 

“I don’t know Marinette. Why don’t you open it and see what it is.” Tikki suggested before flying away to find her stash of cookies.

The email contained a video attachment that Marinette opened without paying much attention to the actual email. It was...an edit? 

The title sequence stated that the song was called Power by Little Mix. Then three girls came in the picture one by one. 

The first girl was olive skinned with dark brown hair and eyes with the caption ‘Abyss’. 

The second had sky blue eyes and golden blond hair quite like Adrien’s and had the caption ‘Starstrike’. 

The third had bright ginger hair and sparkling baby blue eyes, exactly like the colour of Adrien’s pendant stone with the caption ‘Ebony Angel’. She had a similar pendant to Adrien’s round her neck except the stone was a stunning jade colour like Adrien’s eyes.

The edit showed the girls doing various things such as dancing, going to school, meeting up with friends and living their normal lives.

Then when it got to Stormzy’s rap, it cut to Adrien and shots of his life. Him fencing, going to school and playing the piano.

She watched on, transfixed and it soon cut to him facing the third girl Ebony Angel. Marinette watched her clasp his left hand and their necklaces light up like firestones.

What was happening?

The light disappeared from their necklaces into their skin and travelled down their arms to their joined hands. Blue light travelled up Ebony Angel’s arm and green light up Adrien’s til it reached their respective heads. Their eyes shone the colour of their light. 

They then punched their right arm out to the side and swiped their left arm across it creating fiery wings that sprouted from their shoulders, all the while staying perfectly in time with each other. 

Raising their right arm above their head, the pair twirled round on the spot until the girl was left in a black leather leotard that shaped her body beautifully and Adrien was left bare chested in black leather trousers. Both had sleek, black, cats tails sticking out behind them and black leather gloves that ended in claws.

They then brushed their hand over the top of their head, cat ears magically appearing after and they did the same with their face, a winged mask materialising over their eyes and cheeks.

Ebony Angel proceeded to spin her tail beside her right hip, making a coiled whip appear there, whereas Adrien made twirling motions with his hands in midair and two long knives materialise in his hands before sheathing them in the holster on his back. 

They then ended their sequence back to back while the two other girls appeared on either side.

There was then a rapid series of shots with them fighting, dodging punches and high kicking people in the face. Their fighting was incredibly acrobatic and playful. Flipping off one another and the walls to evade their opponent’s fists. 

They also used different weapons. Starstrike using a bow and arrow, Abyss using two guns, Ebony Angel a fiery whip and Adrien with his knives. 

The video then cut to the last frame where they were all walking away from the fight but towards the camera. It was like a badass scene from an action movie. 

The screen cut to black.

Marinette was speechless. 

“Who? What? EHHHH?!”

“Calm down Marinette!” Squeaked Tikki, who suddenly returned at the sound of Marinette’ distress putting a comforting arm on her chosen’s shoulder to try and calm her down.

“ADRIEN IS A SUPERHERO!! HOW THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BE CALM!!” 

“Marinette!” Came a voice from behind her. 

She let out an ear piercing shriek as she noticed who was calling her name. 

Adrien.

The blond model was standing right behind her.

“A-A-ADRIEN!!” The bluenette screeched. “WHAT IS THIS!? WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!”

Adrien sighed and turned his head to look at the ground. 

“I guess I should expla-“

“How did you even get most of the footage? The footage of yourself is especially weird, unless you had cameras following you around everywhere, but you’re not self involved as to do something like that!”

“Marinette!” Adrien grabbed her shoulders to try and calm her down.

“Just let me explain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know reading the transformation sequences would’ve been a bit boring but I’ve had them planned out for a long time and wanted to write them in, so sue me! Hope you liked and it will get better from here (hopefully)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry...

“Adrien! Come on! Hurry up!”

I sprinted after the stream of fiery hair weaving through the trees, that lit a path through the dark forest.

“B! We should get back now!” I called after my best friend, coming to a stop with my hands in my knees, trying to get my breath back.

Beverly came into view, blue eyes sparkling with mischief, ginger hair shining in the moonlight. She cocked her head to the side and stood with her hands on her hips, giving me the sassiest look imaginable. Her attitude was one of my favourite things about her.

“Really? You’re wussing out now?”

“It’s dark! Who knows what could be in these woods?”

She gave me a shit eating grin while responding “Oh just a couple of vampires, a handful of werewolves, not to mention the Gruffalo.”

I rolled my eyes at that last one, “Ha ha, very funny!”

“Well, try to catch up!” Bev said, before sprinting off into the dark forest.

“Oh not again!” I exclaimed in exasperation, before running after her.

***

After about 5 minutes of me chasing her, I stopped in a thicket of trees and stopped to take in my surroundings. 

“Bev! Bev!” I called out for my friend. There was no response.

“Aha, very funny Bev. You can come out now.” My voice penetrated the silent night air like a knife, but still no reply from my fiery haired friend.

Suddenly, two large hands grabbed me from behind and stuck a syringe in my neck as I struggled against their iron fists.

I felt the powerful sedative flow through my veins as the world faded to black around me.

***

I woke up to a loud feminine scream.

Bev!

“NO! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT!” She writhed in the arms of the man that held her, screaming and yelling.

I sluggishly got to my feet, the sedative was still weighing me down but I had to help her.

“Get away from her! Now!” My shaky voice showed my weakness.

“I said, LET HER GO!” Firm resolve was shining in my emerald eyes. The men even looked a little scared of me.

I lunged at them, trying to break their hold on Bev but only succeeded in earning a punch in the jaw, which sent me sprawling onto the floor.

I quickly jumped to my feet, glaring at them.

The men smiled an evil smile in response, what were they planning?

The world around me began to tilt and sway, and I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen.

I looked down to see a sharp pole sticking though my chest, blood running red rivers down my shirt and painting my vision scarlet.

I could feel my body trying to heal itself by producing more blood, but that only succeeded in clogging up my windpipe. 

Trying to clear my airways, I spat a mouthful on the floor, and stared at the puddle of crimson liquid before me.

Red.

The colour of danger. 

Well I knew that’s exactly what I was in now as I sunk to my knees and collapsed on my side, shaking with pain and blood loss.

Black spots swam past my eyes, merging slowly as the consciousness flowed out of my veins, joining my blood on the concrete floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I’m sorry. I have the plot all worked out in my head but I need to weave it all together. It will (hopefully) get better


End file.
